Shrek finds out that Fiona is pregnant/Shrek's nightmare
This is how our heroes find out that Princess Fiona is pregnant and Shrek, Donkey and the others set off to find Arthur at Worcestershire goes in Ryan and Crash meet Shrek the Third. see the Three Blind Mice at the stairs One of Three Blind Mice: This way, gents. mouse trips over Oof. Evil Ryan: This is a new one. see the gang who are at the harbor Evil Ryan: Okay, Penfold. The Dazzlings will be okay with us. Ernest Penfold: Yeah. As a matter of fact, I would have DM with us. Foiletta: You think you two will be okay without us, Pink? Matau T. Monkey: He would be alright. Ranyx: Besides, I'll help him out. Ryan F-Freeman: In case you get board, I could entertain Liam with Puppetry. Oisin Ryan: My father, sister and I will come along. Foiletta: You can count on me, Liam. I'll help Fiona with everything I can. Fiona: Good luck, guys. Puss in Boots with a cat Puss in Boots: It’s out of my hands senorita, the winds of fate have blown on my destiny. But I will never forget you. You are the love of my life. As are you.. are some cats Puss in Boots: And, uh, you. goes to one Puss In Boots: And, uh… hi. I don’t know you, but I’d like to. Cody Itsuka: I know, Puss. hear a meow Puss in Boots: Hey, I gotta go. with Codori Dragon and Donkey and the Dronkeys Dragon: wail Donkey: I know, I know… I don’t want to leave you either baby, but you know how Shrek is. The dude’s lost without me. Dragon: growls Donkey: But don’t worry. I’ll send you airmail kisses everyday! makes an airmail kiss to Dragon, he turns to his Dronkeys Donkey: Alright, be strong babies! Be strong. Coco and Peanut Now, Coco, Peanut, you listen to Mama, alright? Bananas And Bananas, no more roastin' marshmallows on your sister's head. Bananas: which produced a small fire Donkey: Ah, that’s my special boy. Oh, come over here, all of you. Give your Daddy a big hug! the Dronkeys affectionately tackle him as a hug Evil Anna: Aww. They's so cute. More cuter then Boo and Nermal. of the Dronkeys was held by Fiona, and flew off to Donkey Queen Ryanara: Liam, I hope I can sail with you and Milly's mom. Cathryn: Me too. Queen Lillian And don't you worry, Queen Lillian. We'll make sure we will find this Arthur character Harold mentioned to us before he passed away. Queen Lillian: You take care, Cath. Bertram T. Monkey: We'll be okay. Fiona: Shrek Shrek, Maybe you should stay at the castle. Shrek: Oh, come on, there's no way I could run the kingdom. That's why your cousin Arthur's the perfect choice. Pinkipoo: He's right, it's impossible for an ogre to run a kingdom. No offense, Shrek. Shrek: None taken. Ryan F-Freeman: And Fiona, if there would be trouble, Shrek will handle it with persuasion and reason. Shrek: Ryan's right. out a fist Here's persuasion. out another fist And here's reason. laughs Fiona: Ryan Something tells me he is not beating up Arthur. Meg Griffin: And After this, you will be with Shrek at the Swamp. Ryan F-Freeman: She's right. Orla Ryan: I don't think it'll be just Shrek and Fiona. Fiona: She's right. Oisin Ryan: It will be, Fiona. Shrek promised that it will happen, right Shrek? nods and a horn is heard Captain: All aboard! Pinkipoo: Come on, Ryan, let's go. jumps on to the boat Meg Griffin: Time to sail. Ranyx: All ashore is going ashore! Jessie Primefan: Take care of Ryan for me, brothers. Melody Wave: Sure thing, Sis. High Tide: No problem. Liam: board the boat You seem excited, Pinkipoo. What's gotten into you? Pinkipoo: Maybe, I got to Cody Fairbrother him as my boat-mate. Cody Fairbrother: Thanks. to the group on the boat Ranyx: See you later, guys. Sean Ryan: Look up in the sky, everyone. Pinkipoo: up Hm? Dronkeys were up in the sky with the message "We love you, Daddy!" Everyone: Awwww...... Foiletta: That's lovely. Little Pig #1: Ja, it is, Foiletta. to Shrek and the others Donkey: Bye bye, babies. Sean Ryan: Yeah. That makes me happy, Ryanara. Queen Ryanara: Me too. waved goodbye to everyone, Fiona attempts to wave back to Shrek, but she remembered something Fiona: Shrek, Ryan, Pinkipoo, everyone! Shrek: Yeah? Fiona: Wait! Ryan F-Freeman: What is it? Pinkipoo: Is something wrong, Fiona? Fiona: I'm....... I'm......... next word was droned out by the horn of the boat Shrek: I love you too! Fiona: No! I said I'm... next word was droned out by the horn of the boat blown by the captain grabs the horn and throws it to the sea, which made a splash Shrek: Thank you, Ryan. Fiona You're WHAT?! Fiona: I SAID I'M PREGNANT!! and Meg gasps, the others cheered, while Lillian was blessed Big Bad Wolf: Yeah. Foiletta: by what Fiona said No way....! and Evil Anna faints Foiletta: at the fainted duo You two okay? Damona: They just fainted, Foi. to Shrek and the others, Donkey seemed thrilled, but Puss, Shrek and Pinkipoo couldn't believe it Pinkipoo: nearly dropping his scepter Fiona is.......pregnant!? Shrek: Ahhhhh, what was that? Fiona: You're going to be a father! Shrek: That’s great! Fiona: Really? I'm glad you think so! helped Sci-Ryan get back up Sci-Ryan: At least I am with Ryan. helped Evil Anna get back up Evil Anna: Yeah. Shrek's going to be a dad? Foiletta: Apparently so, Evil A. Shrek and Co. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Fiona: I love you! Shrek: Yeah... Me too... You.. Bertram T. Monkey: May your magic of friendship be powerful then the darkness. Evil Ryan: I know if Fiona and Shrek have kids, I would be so amazed that Meg will see them. Pinkipoo: That would mean Donkey would be an uncle. Donkey: He's right! I'm going to be an uncle! Puss In Boots: Oh, and you, my friend are royally... boat honks loudly, Everyone covered their ears, even Pinkipoo had to cover his ears Pinkipoo: groans Ugh, I REALLY hate that captain. Pinkie Pie: Tell me about it, Pink. Matau T. Moneky: Yeah. Isn't it lovely. Master Ryan's in touch with kids already. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Matau. You're really happy with something. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. Orla Ryan: I hope we would get some sleep later. time, the ship travels through an estuary and breaches it, bumps into something hard Shrek: Huh? checked to see what it was. When Shrek opened the ship door, he sees the swamp Shrek: Home. gets off the ship and Shrek feels happy that he is home Shrek: Woo-hoo! Oy! Fiona: offscreen Shrek. Shrek: Oh. rushed inside Fiona! one was there Shrek: Fiona? door slammed shut. A baby stroller arrives and Shrek notices it and removes the blanket revealing a ogre baby Ogre Baby: coos Shrek: Huh? Oh no. Ogre Baby: then burps Shrek: Eh heh, better out than in, I always say. laughs baby hiccups and this time the baby’s burp turns into projectile vomit aimed directly at Shrek. Shrek puts his hand up to block the vomit, but to no avail. The baby continues to vomit, but eventually stops after completely soiling himself and Shrek Shrek: Whoah! [] Shrek: Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes